


Wedding Gifts

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Army, Countdown, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, Teacher Castiel, Wedding, believed death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can have someone paint a picture of Cree and I! That would be hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Gifts

School is over! I will not be returning next year. I’m not sure what I will do as a job now. But I don’t want to be a teacher anymore. I thought that’s what I wanted to do, but I don’t.

50 days until you were supposed to come home. Can you believe that? In 50 days you would be here. 50 days.

Sam and Jess get married in 25 days. I can’t believe it. I’m happy though. I still haven’t bought them a wedding gift. I’m not sure what to buy. I’m thinking of just giving them money and maybe a framed picture of Cree.

I can have someone paint a picture of Cree and I! That would be hilarious. I won’t though. Perhaps I will buy them something to start their marriage off.

What do married people need.

Coffee?

Pregnancy tests?

I’m not sure.

-Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> I picture the painting of Castiel and Cree to look very elegant. Cas sitting on a giant red velvet chair, wearing a red robe with a black lining, and Cree is sitting in his lap and he's petting her. I just think that would be hilarious.
> 
> I also have seven more written, and I have one more to write. So four tomorrow and then four on Sunday. And it will be over :(


End file.
